Consumers are increasingly driving the electronic industry to design and produce smaller and faster electronic devices. Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are the structural foundation of most electronic devices. PCBs are used to mount various electronic components of an electronic device and to enable electrical interconnectivity and/or isolation between the electronic components. PCBs are frequently formed by laminating a plurality of conducting layers with one or more non-conducting layers that are interconnected by a plated via. The plated via structure or plated through hole in the PCB enables the transmission of electrical signals between the different layers. The plated holes are also used for component insertion.
As electronic devices continue to decrease in size, manufacturers of PCBs are constantly required to increase the efficiency and design complexity of the electrical interconnections of PCBs. The present invention is directed to an improved and more efficient process and system for manufacturing a PCB with multi-functional holes.